T'Lora Chronicles Book One
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: A half-Vulcan from Earth and a half-Vulcan from Vulcan. Is it logical for these two to fall in love in the line of duty? Spock/OC
1. New Member

**AN: Jonny2b here. Yes it is me co-writing with villains' bad girl. I'm out of retirement only to co-write with her so anything you need to be addressed through her unless you need to desperately pm me. OK here go.**

_Villain's Bad Girl here. Hope you enjoy the fic. This is my first co-op fic_

* * *

><p><em>Star date: 1704.1, Federation space<em>

"Captains log: star date 1704.1. We are rendezvousing with the USS Andromeda in exchange of newer equipment, computer information and the exchange of newly recruited officers that will be assigned in their various duties on the Enterprise before we press forward to PSI 2000 to find out to the 6 scientists that were studying the planet that may be on the verge of a break up 6 months ago. Contact with those scientists has deserted Starfleet, so we shall investigate. Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are in the transporter room awaiting new personnel to be beamed aboard in five minutes or so as we exchange with the Andromeda our exchange personnel. I give Captain Sparrow my complements and I shall be down there to greet them as well."

"Mr. Sulu you have the Con", Kirk said to his Japanese American helmsmen as he got up to go to the turbo shaft.

"Captain", Spock nodded as Kirk entered the room.

"Is she here yet?" Kirk asks his Vulcan First officer.

"She should be here any second", Spock answered.

"What's her name again?" Kirk asks.

"T'Lora Hendricks", McCoy said disgusted. "I can't believe we're getting another green-blooded Vulcan computer."

Spock looked at him, not sure how to take that statement. Then again, this T'Lora sounded interesting. He had never heard of a Vulcan with a last name like that. Sounded more like a human name.

The transporter began glowing as someone was beamed onboard the Enterprise. Kirk, Scotty, Spock and McCoy were very surprised to see their newest crew member. She was dressed in a blue uniform. She had short blond hair that covered her pointed ears, making her very different from all typical Vulcans. No one could tell she was one at all.

Kirk's eyes lit up as he had saw her beam aboard. This Vulcan was very pretty, looking more human than Vulcan. Being the ladies' man he was, he wanted her in bed. But he had to compose himself as she was a Starfleet officer under his command.

"Nurse T'Lora Hendricks reporting for duty", she smiled as she got off the transporter pad.

"Welcome aboard Nurse Hendricks", Kirk said with his trademark grin and walked to shake her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Captain" T'Lora said as she shook his hand.

"Although me to introduce Mr. Spock my first officer."

"Welcome aboard Nurse Hendricks", Spock said coldly and emotionless self.

He had his hand in in back as usual and examined her to scale. He was not expecting a half-Vulcan, even more so, if he was, he was expecting one more like him. Emotionless and less human-like.

"Thank you Mr. Spock."

T'Lora was also scaling him. She was interested and quite surprised that another half-Vulcan, half-human was in the Starfleet. She thought she was the only one. T'Lora hoped she could get to know this Mr. Spock in time as she worked with the crew of the Enterprise.

"And this is Dr. McCoy", Kirk continued. "Our chief medical doctor and surgeon who you will be reporting under."

"Charmed!" Dr. McCoy said with his arms crossed.

He was still uneasy with the fact that he had to work with another Vulcan. He had a hard enough time working with Spock as it was.

"Bones!" Kirk scolded him.

"Doctor, please let me get to know you as we work together", T'Lora said, noticing the uneasiness in his attitude. "I promise I will work hard to assist you."

She came to extend a hand to McCoy. He looked at her and sighed as he took her hand, shaking it.

"Alright, fine Nurse…"

"Call me T'Lora. I prefer my Vulcan name than Hendricks."

"Montgomery Scott", Scotty said introducing himself. "But Call me Scotty."

He smiled as he looked at T'Lora, taking a liking to the new officer. T'Lora smiled as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Scott…I mean Scotty."

"Aye he said in a smile.

"Well, come on, Nurse T'Lora!" McCoy yelled as he turned to leave. "We have patients to see and I don't have time to waste in the transporter room!"

Kirk and Scotty let out a laugh knowing very well that McCoy always took his work seriously, not even cutting a bit of slack for a rookie.

"You'll get used to him T'Lora", Kirk said.

"I see", she replied.

The two left the transporter room as she was going to begin on the most exciting journey of her life onboard the USS enterprise. Kirk, Spock and Scotty were left alone to discuss their thoughts on their newest crew member.

"Well, gentlemen looks like we have a new attractive addition to a crew", Kirk said smiling.

"Aye", Scotty nodded

"Captain, we shall see what she how she performs", Spock said knowing they were supposed to be hiring her for her hard work, not her looks.

"Yes, we shall", he nodded. "Continue the personnel exchange and inform me when finished. I'll be back on the bridge!

"Aye, sir!" Scotty said

"Oh, and Mr. Spock please try to learn friendliness in the future when greeting new personnel."

"Sir, I will try but I find it highly illogical", Spock shrugged knowing friendliness toward coworkers was not in his nature.

Kirk Smiles and goes to the bridge.

An hour later. The Enterprise finished its transitions and warped to PSI 2000. Yhe beginning of new adventure was about to begin


	2. Competition

Captain's log: Our position, orbiting PSI 2000, an ancient world, now a frozen wasteland about to rip apart in its death rows. Our mission: pick up a scientific party below, observe the disintegration of the planet."

"You wanted to see me, Captain Kirk?"

T'Lora stood on the bridge looking at Kirk, feeling a little nervous. She was called out of the medical bay to the bridge, without any specific reason.

"Yes", Kirk smiled as he looked at her. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking."

"I appreciate you and the Star Fleet for allowing me to transfer to the Enterprise", she said. "I like the ship very much."

"That's good, nurse", Kirk smiled flirtatiously. "I hope you gain a successful career on the Enterprise."

"Thank you Captain", T'Lora responded ignoring his flirting.

This was her first time on a starship before not to mention the flagship of the entire Starfleet. She was so amazed on how everything was operating swiftly and cleanly. She felt a sense of security.

Meanwhile on the planet, Mr. Spock and Lt. Joe Tomalin were down investigating the dead dying planet that was going to break up at any moment according to the ships scanners. 10 minutes later Mr. Spock buzzed in to the bridge.

"_Spock here. Do you read, Enterprise?"_

"Affirmative", Kirk said sitting at his chair.

"_All station personnel are dead._

"What caused it?" Kirk asked.

"Unknown, Captain. It's like nothing we've dealt with before."

T'Lora looked at Kirk stunned.

"What do you think captain?" she asked.

"I...don't know, nurse. I don't know, but this makes it worse. Now we have a new problem on our hands."

She looked at him worried. If this mission brought on a new problem, she hoped Spock and Joe were going to be okay. T'Lora hoped whatever killed the PSI 2000 crew wasn't going to harm Spock and Joe.

"You better go down to sick bay as needed, nurse", Kirk said sending her back to her duties.

"Aye sir", she nodded.

T'lora went down to sickbay seeing Dr. McCoy was there waiting. He had his arms crossed and looked impatient.

"Well, nurse did you enjoy the bridge?" he asked.

"Yes I did, doctor", she nodded.

"Good. Now I need you to assist nurse Chapel."

T'Lora looked at nurse Chapel, a woman with short blonde hair and a blue uniform like hers. She seemed to be nice. T'Lora hoped that she and nurse Chapel would be able to work without any problems. She gave her a friendly nod before heading to the supply area.

Nurse Chapel looked at T'Lora deceitful. She had heard the new nurse was a half-Vulcan. It looked like she was going to have some competition earning the affections of Spock. She sighed as she followed T'Lora. She really liked Spock, and after the disappearance of her fiancé, Dr. Roger Korby she had hoped she and Spock would be close.

"So you're T'Lora", Chapel said starting a conversation.

"Yes", T'Lora nodded. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

Chapel watched her with an eyebrow raised. She was acting way too polite for a half-Vulcan. She was practically the complete opposite of Spock. This was going to be interesting. Would Spock like Chapel or T'Lora? Chapel would have more a chance. She had been on the Enterprise longer. She knew Spock longer. Chapel knew she could get Spock first.


	3. Nurse Chapel

_Captain's Log: Stardate 1704.2. The science party we were to have picked up has been found dead. Life support systems had been turned off. Station personnel, frozen to death. Conditions highly unusual. Meanwhile, we remain in orbit to complete our mission, close scientific measurement of the break-up of this planet._

Spock beamed onboard and asked Mr. Scott to decontaminate them the communicator buzzed again. Kirk asked if they were Sock and Joe were being decontaminated Scotty said yes.

"Better have medicine look them over too", Kirk suggested. "Tell Mr. Spock I'll meet him there in ten minutes. Kirk out."

Spock and Joe headed to Sick bay to see Nurses T'Lora and Chapel with Dr. McCoy.

"Nurse T'Lora, please assist Nurse chapel", he said.

"Yes sir", she nodded.

She immediately started her job with a smile. Nurse Chapel couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't help but feel the new person was trying to take over her job.

"Please step on the bed, sir", T'Lora said.

Joe nodded. McCoy stood nearby and watched her as she and Nurse Chapel worked together. He really wanted to see if a rookie was really as good as they claimed to be. T'Lora examined Joe and recorded everything, handing the results to Nurse Chapel.

"You're fine, Joe. Up and out of there."

Joe nodded and jumped off the bed, allowing Spock to get on. Nurse Chapel smiled as she helped McCoy examine him. T'Lora watched them noticing Chapel seemed to be happier examining Spock than Joe.

"Mr. Spock, your pulse is 242, your blood pressure is practically nonexistent, assuming you call that green stuff in your veins blood", McCoy said.

"The readings are perfectly normal for me, doctor, thank you", Spock said. "And as for my anatomy being different from yours, I am delighted. Captain…"

Spock nodded to Kirk just he walked through the door.

"How are they?" Kirk asked.

"They're fine, Jim", McCoy said.

Just as he mentioned that, T'Lora noticed Joe shaking.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I guess maybe", he shrugged. "I just keep shaking."

"So what did you find down there?" Kirk asked, ignoring T'Lora and Joe.

"Terrible, Captain", Spock answered. "It was terrible. They were just sitting, like they didn't care. Whatever was happening, they didn't care. I keep wondering."

"You keep wondering if man was meant to be out here", he said. "You keep wondering, you keep signing on. Any guesses, Mr. Spock? Any idea of what happened down there?"

"I wish I could say, Captain. The circumstances were quite bizarre, however our record tapes may show us something."

"Six dead", Joe described. "Six people dead."

Kirk looked at him noticing the slight shaking.

"You should go get some rest, Joe."

"Yes, sir…" he nodded.

T'Lora noticed him shaking some more and wondered if he was really all right.

"Would you like me to accompany you, sir?" she asked.

"No!" Joe grunted. "No thank you! I know my way around!"

He walked away in anger. T'Lora thought nothing of it and went back to her duties. Spock got off the bed and followed Kirk to the bridge.

"Set up those tapes, Mr. Spock", Kirk said. "We'll see if the answers are there."

"The lab status report, doctor", Chapel said showing McCoy the results of their examinations.

"Oh, thank you, Christine", he said.

"Wait a minute!" T'Lora said interrupting. "I thought I was supposed to prepare that?"

"You shut your mouth and learn the way things work around here", Chapel said.

"Girls stop it", McCoy said. "You need to learn to work together."

T'Lora learned her first lesson that day. Nurse Chapel seemed to have something against her.


	4. Briefing

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, Dr. McCoy and Yoman Rand met in the main briefing room to discuss the current situation on PSI 2000 and what do to with it. Spock played the tapes of what they saw for all to see. Crew members on the recording just sat around, others stationed others for no reason, a man shot himself thinking it was funny. A man showed fully clothed a woman star geld like it was a comical thing and all frozen. The senior staff was shocked to see what was going on.

"Next tape, please, Mr. Spock", Kirk asked as he continued with the presentation.

Yoman Rand handed him the next tape.

"Spectro-analysis tape, sir."

Almost as though they were irrational, drugged, an engineer sat there, apparently oblivious to everything. A woman was strangled. A crewman stood with a phaser pistol in his hand.

"He'd used the computer room as if it were an amusement gallery, Jim", Spock replayed.

"And a fully clothed man frozen to death in a shower", Kirk said. "If the image wasn't so ugly, it would be laughable. Not even a theory, gentlemen?"

"Definitely not drugs or intoxication", McCoy answered. "The bio-analysis on the tapes proves that conclusively."

"It could be some form of space madness we've never heard of, but it would have to be caused by something", Spock suggested. "Our spectro-readings showed no contamination, no unusual elements present."

"Or at least none your tricorders could register", Scotty interrupted.

"Instruments register only those things they're designed to register", he argued. "Space still contains infinite unknowns."

"Earth Science needs the closest possible measurement of the breakup of this planet", Kirk said. "To do this, we need the Enterprise in a critically tight orbit. Question. Could what happened down there to those people create any unusual danger to this vessel and crew?"

"We will need top efficiency, Captain. It'll be a tricky orbit. When the planet begins to go, there may be drastic changes in gravity, mass, magnetic field."

"The purpose of a briefing, gentlemen, is to get me answers based on your abilities and experience. In a critical orbit, there's no time for surprise."

"Unless you people on the bridge start taking showers with your clothes on, my engines can pull us out of anything", Scotty said. "We'll be warping out of orbit within a half second of getting your command."

Before anyone could speak, an announcement was made.

"Bridge to Captain", Uhura rudely interrupted.

"Kirk here", he sighed.

"Scanners report sudden four degree shift in planet magnetic field. A change in mass also, sir."

"It's beginning", Spock said understanding what Uhura said. "Unusually rapid shifts."

"On our way, Lieutenant", Kirk said. I'll hold you to that half second, Scotty."

The crew ran to the bridge, hoping to get the Enterprise away from PSI 2000 quickly and safely.


	5. Joe Goes Insane

T'Lora who was done with her shift decided to have lunch in the rec room and get to know the crew. So far everyone was being very distant with her, treating her like she had no feelings. Probably had something to do with their experiences with Spock. T'Lora looked up when she saw Joe walk in.

"Hey, Joe", she smiled. "Can I get you something?"

"No", he sighed.

Something was off with him. T'Lora noticed he looked tired and aggravated. He got some food but it didn't seem like he bothered to heat it up. She watched as he started messing with his hand. There seemed to be something wrong.

"Joe, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" he yelled.

T'Lora pulled away startled. She hadn't expected that reaction. Mr. Sulu and navigator/tactual officer Lt. Riley came into the room to get some coffee, talking about swords, something that interested her.

"Foil, it's a rapier, a thin sword", Sulu he explained.

"Alright, so what do you do with it? Riley asked.

"What do you mean, what do you do with it?" Sulu asked.

" Self-defense? Mayhem? Shish kebab?"

"You practice."

"For what?"

"Hello, Mr. Sulu", T'Lora said.

"Hello. Hi, Joey."

Joe didn't seem to be listening. He kept looking at his hands instead of eating. As Sulu and Riley rambled on, T'Lora paid less attention and tried to get a look at what might've been on Joe's hand.

"Hey, Joey you feeling alright? Sulu asked touching his arm.

Joe pulled away angrily.

"Get off me! You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears, so just get off my neck!"

"What's with him?" Sulu asked as he looked at Riley and T'Lora.

"Nothing!" Joe said.

"He's been acting irrational for a bit", T'Lora said. "Joe, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Leave me alone!" he said. "We don't need another Spock, so why don't you just leave!"

T'Lora looked at him feeling hurt. This was not how she had expected her first day onboard the Enterprise to be. She thought she would be welcome warmly, not turned away by the crew. Everyone looked up as Uhura's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention. Engine room on standby alert. All duty personnel to the Bridge. Acknowledge."

"You sure you're alright now, Joe?" Sulu asked as he and Riley got up. "We've got to leave."

"We're all a bunch of hypocrites", Joe crazily rambled. "Sticking our noses into something that we've got no business. What are we doing out here, anyway?"

T'Lora watched unable to do anything. With the way he was acting, he looked like he could hit someone any moment.

"Take it easy, Joe", Sulu said patting his back.

Joe quickly pulled away. Just as T'Lora predicted, he got up looking ready to start a physical fight with Sulu.

"We bring pain and trouble with us, leave men and women stuck out on freezing planets until they die. What are we doing out here in space? Good? What good? We're polluting it, destroying it. We've got no business being out here. No business."

"Take it easy, Joe", Riley said.

Everyone backed away when Joe picked up a knife and pointed it at them.

"If a man was supposed to fly, he'd have wings", Joe continued. "If he was supposed to be out in space, he wouldn't need air to breathe, wouldn't need life-support systems to keep him from freezing to death."

"Hey, Joey, put the knife down, huh?" Riley said trying to calm him down.

"You're all steamed up, Joe", Sulu said trying to take the knife away.

"We don't belong here. It's not ours. Not ours. Destroying and watching. We don't belong. I don't belong. Six people died down there. Why do I deserve to live?"

Everyone watched as Joe prepared to stab himself. T'Lora got up and grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Joe screamed.

She, Sulu and Riley grabbed onto Joe trying to keep him from stabbing himself. They fell over with Jow landing on top of the knife stabbing himself. T'Lora quickly grabbed napkins to try and bandage him as much as she could.

"Call for Doctor McCoy!" she said.


End file.
